


221b - Between hay and grass

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [403]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: “John? John, what are you doi…aack!”





	221b - Between hay and grass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arbores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235407) by [chasing_the_sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/pseuds/chasing_the_sterek). 



It was a beautiful sunny day in July, they'd just solved a case in the countryside and John had insisted in staying another day and on going for a walk. Sherlock had grumbled but then gone along. While crossing a mowed meadow he had discovered an ant trail and was passing a haystack following it, when John suddenly ran towards him.

“John? John, what are you doi…aack!” The last word ended in a noise quite similar to a startled chicken as John tackled him into the hay.

“I’m having fun!”

“I _was_ having fun.”

“The ants will still be there after.”

“After what?”

“Having sex with me.”

“Why would you want to have sex in a haystack?”

“It’s a thing an army buddy used to say, it always made me wonder.”

“I’m your guinea pig then?”

“Is that a problem? Because I can go and ask the innkeeper.”

John made to get up but was yanked back rather fiercely.

“Don’t you dare!”

John’s laugh turned into a soft moan when Sherlock rolled on top of him.

 

Later, when they were following the ant trail towards the forest, Sherlock asked, “Your verdict on ‘rolling in the hay’?”

“Brilliant while doing it. But that may have to do with you and not the hay. Rather itchy afterwards,” John grinned, rubbing his butt.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading 'Arbores' by chasing-the-sterek, where John is hoping into a huge pile of leaves and I adored the image. This is the result. :)  
> *waves at chasing-the-sterek*
> 
> My insane workload will go down after Tuesday for pretty much all of April, I'm really hoping to post more often! *yay*


End file.
